Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade
23 giugno, 2010 Versione A: 27 gennaio, 2011 Versione B: 5 luglio, 2012|genere = Music|giudizi = Sconosciuto|sito web = http://miku.sega.jp/arcade/}} Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade è un 2010 ritmo videogioco arcade nel serie Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. E 'stato rilasciato il 23 giugno 2010 presso varie gallerie in tutto il Giappone con limitate emissioni internazionali in posti vicini come Hong Kong e Singapore. Azione di gioco Il gameplay del Project DIVA Arcade è relativamente identico al primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, solo che il cabinato arcade visualizza i quattro pulsanti PlayStation azione (triangolo, quadrato, croce e cerchio) su una linea orizzontale. I giocatori spingono questi tasti verso il basso per colpire le note nel ritmo partita. Il gioco è dotato di due meccaniche di gioco esclusivi: note multi-tasto e note tenere. Note multi-tasto richiedono al giocatore di premere due o più tasti (fino a quattro pulsanti) allo stesso tempo. Essi sono rappresentati da avere una linea (s) collegato ad ogni nota pulsante da premere e tutte le note multi-tasto in entrata sono rappresentate in arancione (in contrapposizione al nero con note singolo tasto). Le note tenere in Project DIVA Arcade funzionano in modo diverso alle Note Tenere visto nelle PlayStation Project DIVA video giochi iniziano con Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd. Tenere le note sono rappresentate da avere un "Tenere" sotto di loro, dove dopo il giocatore colpisce tale nota, avranno bisogno di tenere su quel pulsante. Note multiple possono essere ritenuti, allo stesso tempo, fino a tutte le quattro note (singole, doppie, triple e quadruple bonus attesa per lo svolgimento di uno, due, tre e quattro note allo stesso tempo). Tenendo, punti bonus saranno assegnati nel corso del tempo (le più note, il giocatore ha, più punti il giocatore viene assegnato al secondo) fino a che il giocatore rilascia uno dei pulsanti, o di un "Max Tenere" è concesso bonus. Il gioco dispone di quattro difficoltà ritmo di gioco di ogni brano può essere giocato: "Easy" (Facile), "Normal" (Normale), "Hard" (Duro) e "Extreme" (Estremo). Tutte le canzoni hanno un "duro" e "estremo" difficoltà del gioco il ritmo, anche se non tutte le canzoni offrire sia "facile" e "normale" (alcune canzoni possono avere uno o l'altro.) Inoltre, il giocatore può anche utilizzare quattro diversi modificatori di gioco: No Fail (Non fallire) (la canzone non finirà anche se la barra di Life si esaurisce), Hi-Speed (Alta velocità) (le note volano attraverso lo scren ad alta velocità), Hidden (Nascosto) e Sudden (Improvviso). Questo gioco presenta una vasta gamma di canzoni e moduli, la maggior parte delle quali sono presi dai giochi precedenti della serie. Sviluppo Project DIVA Arcade ha iniziato lo sviluppo sul motore Virtua Fighter 5, con un modello di Hatsune Miku viene creato nel motore con Dural come base e poi con gli attributi modifiche a guardare come Miku, invece. Al Summer 2009 Miku Festival, un prototipo del Project DIVA Arcade è stata effettuata utilizzando il Virtua Fighter 5 in esecuzione sul bordo di arcade Sega Lindbergh. Successivamente, il gioco è diventato un vero e proprio progetto a Sega e lo sviluppo si diramava da Virtua Fighter 5 ed è stato trasferito ai nuovi RingEdge schede arcade che poi debutto come prototipo in un evento di Summer 2010 Miku Fan. La maggior parte delle modifiche apportate sono state per quanto riguarda la grafica del gioco e effetti di animazione, come particelle e motion blur.Segreti di sviluppo Hatsune Miku Arcade SEGA ha annunciato che Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA sarebbe venuto a arcate in data 5 ottobre 2009 e con esso un appello ai fan a presentare la propria musica per track list del gioco. Ciò è stato fatto tra il 15 ottobre e il 31 ottobre in cui i fan avrebbero caricare i loro video al Project DIVA NicoNico Channel. Queste canzoni necessari per essere brani originali e non remix o variazioni di canzoni già esistenti che sono stati tra i 2 minuti e mezzo a 3 minuti e mezzo. I vincitori sarebbero quindi avere le loro canzoni scelte dal team di sviluppo del gioco e poi utilizzati nel rilascio del gioco.Sega porta Hatsune Miku di arcate In seguito, SEGA anche indetto un concorso PV cui i giocatori possono presentare un PV con i canzoni confermati creati tramite la funzione Edit Mode nei giochi della serie 'da utilizzare per il Project DIVA Arcade. Inoltre, il sito web Piapro anche tenuto un evento/concorso per artisti a presentare le proprie canzoni Vocaloid creato così come le illustrazioni per il gioco.http://kyourankyodai.com/2009/10/05/the-next-project-diva-is-not-for-the-ps3/ Tripshots progettato la macchina che comprenderà quattro pulsanti che ha lo stesso gameplay del suo predecessore su PSP.Il prossimo progetto DIVA non è per la PS3 Da quel momento in poi, sono state aggiunte altre canzoni a Project DIVA Arcade track list nel corso del tempo, con canzoni che sono apparsi in altri giochi come Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd, Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend, Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai, così come le canzoni originali presentate da diversi produttori mentre alcune di queste PV dei canzoni sono state usate dai candidati che li hanno creati tramite la Edit Mode dei giochi Project DIVA per la PSP. La versione più recente e attuale del gioco è la revisione 4.1, che è stato rilasciato il 7 agosto 2013. E 'stato poi riuscito per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Canzoni Canzoni di menu Queste canzoni possono essere ascoltate in entrambi la sequenza di apertura, schermata di impostazione del menu, o la schermata dei risultati. Tuttavia, queste canzoni sono giocabili in gioco. Una canzone in particolare è utilizzato come parte del selettore casuale. *Versione A - shu-t **Night of the Magic **VOX **Various feelings *Versione B - Lemm **nATALIE in White World **"IroniA" ~the Launch Sequence~ **Tracks of the shine *Random Senkyoku no Uta - SEGA Altre canzoni *Project DIVA desu. - Utata P (utilizzato in video di concorso annuncio) *LINK - TRI-ReQ (uno dei vincitori del primo concorso di reclutamento; in definitiva non utilizzato.) ;Nota: : Questa canzone consente di cambiare la voce. : Questa canzone ha un video alternativo. : Questa canzone presenta un video animato. Versioni *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade (2010) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Revision 1 (2010) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Revision 2 (2010) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Revision 3 (2010) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A (2011) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 1 (2011) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 2 (2011) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 3 (2011) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 3.1 (2011) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 4 (2012) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version B (2012) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version B Revision 1 (2012) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version B Revision 2 (2012) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version B Revision 3 (2013) Curiosità *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade'' è uscito lo stesso giorno come Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater. *Nonostante sia descritto nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA videogioco, la canzone Sakura Rain non è stato aggiunto nella versione iniziale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade a causa di problemi di copyright. E 'stato poi aggiunto in un aggiornamento in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone con il suo PV basato dalla sua comparsa in precedenza in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd. Riferimenti Categoria:Giochi